1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an internal combustion engine. It is a symmetrical block engine with cylinders in a novel cylindrical configuration. It is expected to reduce vibration and maintenance requirements while increasing efficiency and compactness capabilities. Any number of cylinders greater than two may be configured in the cylindrical configuration of this invention.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Many types and configurations of internal combustion engines are known. Typically, one or more pistons are connected to a crankshaft with connecting rods. In a typical multi-cylinder automotive engine, the cylinders are in either a “straight” (a.k.a. “in-line”) or “V” configuration. Cylinders in a “straight” configuration align to form a single plane. Cylinders in a “V” configuration align to form two planes that meet at a common point where both planes of cylinders connect to a single crankshaft. The pistons cycle in a plane that is perpendicular to the plane of cylinder alignment (both planes of cylinder alignment if the engine is configured in a “V” formation). In a typical four-cylinder engine, two of the pistons are at the bottom of their stroke at the same time that the other two pistons are at the top of their stroke.
In addition to the “in-line” and “V-style” engines, radial engines are known and typically found in aircraft and model aircraft. In this configuration, the pistons are arranged radially about the crankshaft and the connecting rods frequently attach to each other on a lobe of the crankshaft or attach to a plate on the lobe of the crankshaft. In either case, the crankshaft is a single solid mass with eccentric sections to which the connecting rods attach for the transmission of power. In the instant invention, the crankshaft has been segmented into a plurality of interfacing beveled gears.